


Of chocolate milk, balloons and bathtubs

by cloudgyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudgyeom/pseuds/cloudgyeom
Summary: Jinyoung just wants to arrange a perfect proposal. Turns out it's way more difficult than he'd first imagined.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Of chocolate milk, balloons and bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a completely self indulgent, quick, fluffy fic I wrote in the span of a few days in my Jingyeom feels. Enjoy!

"You're not gonna stay for breakfast?"

Yugyeom looks disappointed in his bathrobe and slippers when Jinyoung is already pulling shoes on and looking for his keys at early morning.

"It's your birthday! You're not supposed to be making breakfast in the first place." Jinyoung insists.

"Well, usually I'd wait for you to bring something to bed, but..." Yugyeom trails off, something left unsaid. "Ugh, you know I love you, right?" he asks with a hint of whine in his tone, and that's what makes Jinyoung stop for a moment. There's a catch, he knows it. He can almost smell it among the smokey bacon and sizzling eggs.

"Oh, I know." he says carelessly, leaning a palm on the kitchen counter to hear the rest of it. "But?"

It looks like it pains Yugyeom to say it aloud so he huffs and pouts instead, and Jinyoung just about dies at how his cheeks puff and his bottom lip juts out. Even after two years of living together, he still hasn't gotten used to this cute face.

Yugyeom is still pouting when Jinyoung walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist to try and persuade him.

"Spill it."

Yugyeom sighs as he sets the spatula down and tilts his head enough to catch Jinyoung's eyes. "Do you promise to not get mad?" he asks, an apologetic smile already forming on his lips when Jinyoung scoffs and pretends to be offended.

"Kidding! Yes, I promise." he chuckles then, slapping Yugyeom's stomach. "Just tell me."

"Okay." Yugyeom shrugs nonchalantly. "But you asked for it."

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"It's -- You just don't know how to make a good omelette." Yugyeom blurts out.

"What?" Jinyoung accidentally yells. Yugyeom winces and cups a hand over his ear to block the noise. "What's wrong with my omelettes?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" Yugyeom whines as Jinyoung clings on his arm.

"I just want to know what I'm doing so wrong that you have to get up to make your own breakfast on your birthday!" he defends himself.

"Okay, listen," Yugyeom starts. "Firstly, there's too much salt..." he lists.

"Well, I can just not put it there the next time. Consider the problem solved!" Jinyoung tries to be sneaky and grab the spatula to himself to finish the cooking, but Yugyeom snatches it before he can get his hands on it and holds it high in the air.

"And you burn the vegetables every time."

"But -- "

"And the eggs always have shells in them."

Jinyoung huffs as he buries his chin on Yugyeom's shoulder and mumbles. "I can be more careful -- "

"And it's not folded properly."

Jinyoung visibly deflates, already out of excuses. "Now you're just trying to bully me."

"Am not!" Yugyeom argues, trying so hard not to smile but it's clear he's already cracking up with the way his mouth turns into a weird half-grin. "Sometimes I just want to eat an omelette that doesn't put me at risk of food poisoning."

"Oh, you brat!" Jinyoung gasps, immediately withdrawing himself. "I'll remember this the next time you try to serve me your undercooked chicken wings."

"That was one time!" Yugyeom laughs. "Your omelette crunches between my teeth, like, every time."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him, arms crossed over his chest, but he can't stay mad for long. Not when he watches Yugyeom try to fit the whole spatula in his mouth to taste the eggs. It looks ridiculous, and Jinyoung can't help but let out a muffled laugh.

"What?" Yugyeom asks with mouth full. Jinyoung only shakes his head as he chuckles fondly.

"Nothing." he says. He grabs Yugyeom by his hips and rises on his tiptoes to give him a quick peck. "I'm sorry I have to go to work on your birthday but I'll be back with your present in the evening. Don't fall asleep."

"Okay." Yugyeom smiles at him. "I'll wait."

\--

"This is the seventh time..." Jackson sighs as he blinks at the mess of chocolate and milk and sweetener on the kitchen counter. "Can't we just accept the fact that we don't know how to make it?"

Jinyoung shushes him with a piece of chocolate he shoves into his mouth. "We are not giving up until it tastes like Nesquik!" he announces with determination.

"There is literally zero way you're ever gonna do that. Isn't this just fine? I doubt he'll even taste the difference -- "

"This is Yugyeom we're talking about!" Jinyoung fusses. "He's like, The Princess and the Pea. It doesn't matter how much chocolate milk there is, if we put in a grain of salt, he'll taste it!"

"Aren't you being a bit too dramatic? We can go to the store and just buy the exact -- "

"No!" Jinyoung snaps as he wipes the sweat off his forehead and leans his palms on the table, biting deep into his bottom lip. "We'll get it right. Just -- read me the ingredients once more."

Jackson looks at him like he's stupid, but Jinyoung pretends he doesn't see it.

It's all about life and death now.

\--

"Bam!" Jinyoung calls as soon as he's punched in the code and barged into his apartment, not even bothering to get rid of his jacket.

"Huh?" Bambam raises his head from the depths of the couch cushions he's sunk into with a remote and a bowl of popcorn.

Jinyoung marches towards the living room and takes in the view for a moment, the scattered popcorn on the floor and the smell of butter in the air. He stands there until he's sure Bambam's attention is on him, and then he strikes, diving down on the couch to snatch the remote to himself.

"Hyung!" He gets a loud complaint from Bambam when he succeeds and shuts off the TV. "I was watching funny animals!"

"I'm looking at one too." Jinyoung quips. It earns him a deathly glare from Bambam who finally digs himself up from the couch and crosses his legs on the TV-table, pouting.

"What's so important that you have to come here to insult me?" he demands.

"The amusement park we went to yesterday. Do you remember?" Jinyoung enthuses.

"My memory is not _that_ bad," says Bambam petulantly. Jinyoung ignores it.

"We need to go back."

"We?"

Jinyoung nods.

"Why?"

"The balloons!" Jinyoung shoves his phone in his face before he can ask, and Bambam has to grab his wrist to push it back a little so he could actually see something. "It's the selfie we took. Look -- " Jinyoung zooms in on the picture, pointing at the top left corner where a guy is holding onto a mass of helium filled dandelions. "I need to get Yugyeom those!"

Bambam makes a face. "Why didn't you just buy them when we were in the area?"

"Because I didn't know! I only noticed them when I went through my gallery." Jinyoung stresses. "We need to go before they close for today!"

"Why do I have to come?" Bambam is still whining. "It's raining! A few balloons aren't worth ruining my shoes."

"Just leave the Gucci home and put on some boots. Come on, it's important!" Jinyoung scoffs.

Bambam huffs like an angry child. He knows there's no arguing with Jinyoung. "Fine!" he gives in. "I'll just grab my umbrella."

\--

"You said we were gonna do this together!"

"No, I said we needed to come back here." Jinyoung corrects. "You're taller than me anyway so you'll spot the balloons better."

"Then what are _you_ gonna do?" Bambam presses.

"The pizzeria's still open for -- " Jinyoung checks his phone. " -- a half an hour or so. I'll make it if I go now."

"You better make sure I'll get my share." Bambam grumbles beside him. "After all I've done for you."

"It's for Yugyeom." Jinyoung sneers. "If you didn't remember, it's his birthday today."

"But where does he need a bunch of balloons?" Bambam frowns, and Jinyoung slaps him gently across the head.

"Too many questions." he says. "Just -- please find them for me, okay? I'll pick you up soon."

Bambam can only nod in confusion when Jinyoung leaves him on the parking lot and climbs back into his car to start the engine.

\--

An hour later Jinyoung is back, and it's a mess. A catastrophe.

"You -- " he stops short, face crumbling into a miserable, helpless frown as he stares at the twelve giant, floating faces of Shrek in front of him. "These aren't dandelions. They're not even flowers!"

"I went back and they only had the animation characters left -- " Bambam starts to defend himself as Jinyoung shrieks a 'then you should've gone to the store to buy some!' at him.

" -- And I thought about it long and hard and came to a conclusion that Shrek was the most Yugyeom-like out of all of them -- " Bambam winces when Jinyoung shoves one of the balloons in his face to really have a closer look at how it doesn't look like his boyfriend at all. "I mean, if you ignore all the green..." Bambam tries. "It somehow resembles him a little? Like, the giant head and large eyes -- oh, and the creepy smile -- "

And Jinyoung is so fed up, so frustrated at every single little thing going wrong with his plan ever since the beginning that he finally explodes.

"I have two frozen pepperoni pizzas on my backseat because the pizzeria closed early, a failed attempt of a chocolate milk in the glovebox, a ring in my pocket and two hours to get to our house before midnight, and I simply cannot propose to Yugyeom with a car trunk full of Shrek!" Jinyoung nearly screams, and it's enough for Bambam to quiet down immediately, mouth left hanging open.

"Oh. Oh! Fuck, you're being _that_ serious." he gapes, realization slowly dawning upon him.

"Of course I'm being serious! I'm actually trying to get him to marry me, not hate me for the rest of his life -- "

"I'll go to the store!" Bambam quickly peeps from behind one of the balloons, scared that Jinyoung might pop his head instead if he doesn't have some kind of a shield. "This is totally my bad, my mistake! I thought you -- I thought you were just trying to surprise him on his birthday, I -- You should've told me about this!" he accuses.

Jinyoung sighs, exasperated. "There's a reason surprises are called surprises. People aren't supposed to know until it actually happens."

"You can at least show me the ring, right? Now that I, kind of, discovered your secret." Bambam dares to ask, but the murderous look Jinyoung gives him makes him back off a bit. "At least tell me the material!" he whines, about to sulk. "Is it gold? Silver? Does it have diamonds? How do you even know the width of his finger?"

"I have my ways." Jinyoung grumbles, and Bambam is too scared to ask him to elaborate.

Jinyoung drives them to the closest mall, and Bambam arrives with another package of balloons ten minutes later, actually bringing them in the shape of flowers this time. Jinyoung ushers him back on the front seat and starts the car before he's even had time to close the door.

\--

It doesn't stop there.

Jinyoung is already on the brink of a breakdown when Bambam tells him there's no way the balloons will float without helium.

And they don't have helium.

At this point he's sure the universe is trying to tell him something.

"I mean, you could tape them to the ceiling?" Bambam suggests while munching on a chocolate bar.

Jinyoung groans as he throws himself on the couch. "It would just look stupid."

"That's perfect for Yugyeom then."

Bambam just barely dodges the pizza box Jinyoung throws at him. "Yah! Aren't you supposed to give those to Yugyeom? What would he think if he knew they were used for _violence_?"

Jinyoung puts his forehead into his palms and goes through a silent mantra in his head. It's only Bambam being his natural self. You can't explode now. Don't explode, don't explode, don't ex --

"Eat a Snickers, Jinyoung." Bambam tosses him one of his own. "You're not -- "

"If you finish that line, I swear to fucking god you're not getting an invitation to our wedding ceremony." Jinyoung grits through his teeth, already out of patience. Huffing, he lifts his head a bit from his hands and looks at Bambam with pure desperation. "Do we at least have some kind of a pump to inflate these?"

Bambam opens his mouth but closes it straight after as he blinks at Jinyoung. "I honestly don't know if I'm brave enough to answer that." he says, and Jinyoung lets out a bigger sigh than he has in all 24 years of his life.

"I'm the worst husband to be ever." he groans as another floppy balloon he tries to inflate doesn't cooperate and stays flat.

"Stop being so dramatic, that's my job." Bambam slaps his thigh, face flushed red from too many attempts to get some air into the plastic skin. "Maybe we don't have the lungs to blow these but they could still work as...some kind of a table decoration?"

"I'm fucked." Jinyoung shakes his head.

"We can ask Jackson to come over? He'll get some air to these."

"We are not asking anyone to come over anymore. Now get lost -- "

"Jinyoung?" A voice echoes from the aisle upstairs, and then there are soft footsteps coming down.

Bambam is up in a second, keeping a sushing finger in front of his mouth as he gathers his things and slips through the back door without a noise. Jinyoung doesn't have enough time to panic when Yugyeom is already done with the last step and striding towards him to close him into a tight backhug.

"How was work?" he whispers in his ear while cradling him in his arms, and it's that moment Jinyoung decides to just give up.

"Good." he says, quiet. "It was good. How was your day?"

"Oh, uh..." Yugyeom seems to hesitate. "Good, I guess. I haven't done much...Do you want to join me in a bath? I just put the water running and I bought us some new scents and bath bombs."

Jinyoung turns around in Yugyeom's arms so he can see him properly before burying his apologetic face on the crook of his neck. "You know what? That sounds really fucking good at the moment but I have this thing I need to do and -- "

"Hey, what's all this?" Yugyeom interrupts him, eyes wandering around the room. "Were you trying to put up a party or something?"

Oh, hell no.

Jinyoung's eyes widen, and he's glad Yugyeom isn't there to see it since his face is hidden from him. He has exactly two options now; either to tell him the truth and suffer for the rest of his life, or keep everything a secret and also suffer for the rest of his life. There seems to be no winning situation here, so he quiets down for a moment as he thinks, long enough for Yugyeom to grow curious.

"You brought choco milk, too?" His face brightens when the glass bottle on the TV table catches his attention.

"Yes." Jinyoung says at the same time he hurriedly scrambles to hide the rest of the evidence, kicking the pizza boxes under the couch and collecting the balloons off the floor while Yugyeom just watches him in confusion. "I had Bambam take me home and he just threw all this in. We were planning the upcoming Christmas party." Jinyoung winces at his own poor explanation. Yugyeom looks like he believes none of it, but doesn't say anything, only holds his hand out for Jinyoung to take.

When he grabs it, Yugyeom immediately tugs him forward so their chests collide, coaxing Jinyoung into a sweet kiss before starting to lead him upstairs to their bathroom.

"I can wash your hair if you're too tired. You can just sit there and sleep or something." he promises as they stumble up the stairs, and Jinyoung has to press his lips tightly together to avoid a squeak. Sometimes he thinks he can't love Yugyeom anymore than he already does, but it's moments like this that make him realize he's getting more and more whipped every day. Just Yugyeom being so sweet, so thoughtful, so caring, something Jinyoung doesn't deserve at all but what he gets anyway. Just Yugyeom being Yugyeom is enough to turn his world upside down.

He watches Yugyeom walk down the hallway, tugging him along, and can't shake the failure of the proposal off his mind.

When Yugyeom opens the door to their bathroom, the smell of eucalyptus fills Jinyoung's nose, working as an instant relaxant for him. Yugyeom plops two small bath bombs into the steamy water after closing the faucet, and then he's already ridding himself of clothes while Jinyoung is trying to come up with something to give him as a present, now that he's clearly fucked up the whole proposal.

"You aren't coming?" Yugyeom asks when Jinyoung doesn't move from the doorway. He tests the temperature with a hand before climbing into the tub and laying down, a long, satisfied sigh escaping him. "Oh my god, you'll miss so much if you don't undress right now and come here."

And well. It's enough of an invitation for Jinyoung to shuffle out of his clothes, too.

He climbs in, Yugyeom reaching a hand out to him for balance. He starts to maneuver himself so he'd be sitting across Yugyeom, face to face, but the upset whine Yugyeom makes at that causes him to stop and surrender. He lets Yugyeom tug him by his waist to him and turn him around, Jinyoung fitting just comfortably between his long legs, back against Yugyeom's chest.

Yugyeom immediately buries his nose into Jinyoung's thick hair, and sighs. It sounds content. And maybe Yugyeom _is_ content with him even just as boyfriends, but Jinyoung would really like to call him his fiance. Oh god, and he would love, love, _love_ to call him his husband.

"Yugyeom, marry me," he blurts out before his brains can catch up.

The soft breaths above him halt immediately as Yugyeom stills in place. Jinyoung hears a strangled noise behind him, and is suddenly too afraid to turn around and look.

"Jinyoung." Yugyeom's voice sounds choked up. Oh god, did he just ruin everything? Does Yugyeom not want to? Is Jinyoung only good as a boyfriend but too boring to marry? Of course. He quickly swallows down his disappointment. "Jinyoung, you can't just -- you can't just steal my question like that."

Jinyoung almost knocks his head on Yugyeom's jaw when he startles. This time, he forces himself to turn around, eyes wide and breath shallow. Did Yugyeom just --

"What?" he squeaks.

Yugyeom looks at him with an expression that's somewhere between shock and disbelief and amusement. He cups Jinyoung's face in his large hands, stares deep into his eyes as if trying to tell if Jinyoung had actually been serious with his question.

"You want to marry me?" he asks, voice nearly nonexistent.

Jinyoung shivers despite the warm water. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Yeah, I want to marry you. God, you don't even know how much -- " Jinyoung only now realizes how stupid this sudden proposal is. He'd planned everything beforehand, wanted everything to be perfect, and now he couldn't even bother to wait to get on his knees before asking the question that will define the rest of their life. He feels foolish. "I'm so sorry, I totally ruined my proposal and I just literally dropped this question on you in a fucking _bathtub_ of all places -- "

His voice is muffled with a pair of lips on his, a soft press that causes his heart to flutter almost out of his chest. Yugyeom presses a series of tiny kisses against his mouth, still holding his face in a gentle grip. And then he chuckles.

"I will marry you, Jinyoung. Of course I'll marry you! You're a fool if you think otherwise!"

Jinyoung doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he splashes a bit of water in Yugyeom's face instead. Yugyeom laughs.

"You couldn't just wait to get out of the bath first? It would've been the funniest thing ever, both of us kneeling at the same time."

Jinyoung feels like he's missed something here. "What -- what do you mean kneeling at the same time?"

Yugyeom reaches over the bathtub and grabs his bathrobe, digging something out of the pocket.

No.

_No_.

He can't have been serious. He accused Jinyoung of stealing his question. Was he not kidding?

Yugyeom brings the small box between them and urges Jinyoung to open it. With shaky fingers, he does, and although he already expects to find a ring inside, he feels tears prickle in the corners of his eyes anyway.

The ring is golden, the same as Jinyoung's ring for Yugyeom in the pocket of his jacket. There's a small row of diamonds in the middle, nothing too extravagant, but still pretty.

Jinyoung looks up, meets Yugyeom's eyes and finally, _finally_ , allows himself to accept the fact that yes, him and Yugyeom both planned to propose today, at the same time. Yugyeom loves him as much as Jinyoung loves him, and he couldn't be happier.

Jinyoung picks up the ring but Yugyeom is quick to snatch it back to himself.

"You can't just put it on yourself!" he complains, though it's soft and laced with love. "Let me do it for you. It's the proper way to do this."

"Wait," Jinyoung pauses him with a hand on his chest. Yugyeom glances up from where he's taken Jinyoung's hand on his, about to put the ring on. "I need to get yours too."

It's a slight struggle to reach over for his jacket but Jinyoung manages it, and pulls out a similar box to Yugyeom's. He doesn't bother to take the box to the bath with him and only takes out the ring. His proposal has already failed. The thing he wants now more than ever is to see the shiny rings on their fingers, a promise to stay together until the end.

"Give me your hand." he demands softly, but Yugyeom pulls his hands back, not letting Jinyoung touch them.

"I'll do it first," he says.

Jinyoung splutters. "Not fair! I asked first."

"Yeah, because you stole my question!"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to marry me too?"

Yugyeom looks at Jinyoung like he has four heads and one eye. "I love you. Of course I do!"

Jinyoung feels a bit guilty for even doubting that. He's only ever wanted the best for Yugyeom, and if the best somehow hadn't turned out to be him, he would of understood. But now he has no room for these insecurities anymore. Yugyeom wouldn't buy him a ring if he didn't want this, too. He wouldn't share an apartment with him if he didn't love him. He wouldn't lie in this bathtub with him if he didn't care. He wouldn't be looking like he's going to cry any second now if he didn't feel at least some affection towards him.

Jinyoung is stupid. He's sure Yugyeom will be more than glad to remind him of that every single day from now on.

He extends his hand towards Yugyeom and they start over. Yugyeom pulls his lips in to stifle a happy sob, sliding the ring on Jinyoung's finger and wrapping his whole hand around it, feeling how it fits perfectly on him.

And then Jinyoung pulls at Yugyeom's hand in turn, and with an uncontrollable smile, pushes the ring on his finger.

Jinyoung brings his hand up and laces it with Yugyeom's, the pieces of jewelry clinking together.

"I bet none of our friends have ever proposed in a bathtub." Yugyeom grins, teary eyed.

"Good." Jinyoung says as soon as he's made sure he isn't going to let out a sob instead of a laugh. "Maybe we can act as trendsetters."

Yugyeom snorts at that. "Sure."

They share one more slow kiss before Yugyeom does what he promised and washes Jinyoung's hair for him. Jinyoung makes sure to tilt his head back every now and then to peck his cheek or temple, whatever he can reach from his position.

At last, they climb out of the tub and drain the water. They wrap themselves into their bathrobes and descend down the stairs hand in hand. Jinyoung curls up on the couch while Yugyeom makes them some tea, and then he's throwing himself on Jinyoung, wrapping his long limbs around him and not letting go. Jinyoung inhales the floral scent of the bath bubbles on his skin, and Yugyeom hums in contentment.

They lie tangled together on the couch until the first rays of sunshine start to push in between the blinds, playing with each other's ring adorned fingers and cuddling and drinking tea, wrapped tightly together and feeling happy, happy, happy.

Jinyoung, nearly asleep, manages to chuckle one last time. "You can't believe what kind of balloons we're about to have at that Christmas party."

Yugyeom only hums at him curiously, almost drifting off as well.

Jinyoung laughs and pulls him closer to his chest, nuzzles his sleepy face into the crook of his neck.

He's not able to keep himself awake to elaborate further when he says in a mumble,

"Shrek."


End file.
